dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zenos yae Galvus
Zenos is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. He is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy XIV Stormblood, serving as the villain representative of Final Fantasy XIV Online, opposed to Y'Shtola. Appearance Zenos was designed by Akihido Yoshida with no touchups from Tetsuya Nomura. He is a tall humanoid male with waist-length strawberry blond hair, striking icy-blue eyes and feminine features, completely offset by his imposing heavy dark army adorned with a dark red drape of cloth. As a pureblood Garlean, Zenos has a third solid eye on his forehead. Alternate costumes *''Imperial Court Attire'' - "Zenos"' appearance following his death in Ala Mhigo after recovering from his injuries, wearing a much slimmer dark uniform with bandages and fingerless gloves with a light cape draped over his shoulders *''Legatus of the XIIth'' - An outfit identical to his default appearance, now with the presence of his signature helmet covering his face, a skull-themed helmet with large horns growing from the sides. His voice also changes to be slightly muffled and more metallic. Abilities Zenos is unique for a Specialist. Rather than gimmicks and status effects, Zenos is straightforward in his playstyle and favors melee combat with his swords, attacking with swift, multi-hitting combos. His style relies more on the buildup of his unique EX Skill to power himself up gradually over time and even switching his projectiles. EX Skill *'Iaijutsu' - Based on the Samurai job's Sen gauge from Final Fantasy XIV, Zenos' unique EX Skill only increases when he deals damage with either his Bravery or HP attacks. While holding Triangle, Zenos will assume a stance as his revolver sheath spins and three icons appear. Pressing a direction will have Zenos execute one of three attacks while also changing his Aerial Dash projectile. Using any of them will fill up his unique gauge and these are retained even after being incapacitated. **'Art of the Swell' - Attacks with the Swell, lunging at opponents with a horizontal strike **'Art of the Storm' - Attacks with the Storm, performing a quick draw slash that covers a wide range around him. **'Art of the Sword' - Attacks with the Ame-no-Habakiri, performing an overheard plunging attack. **'Aetherial Resonance' - When Zenos successfully deals damage with each attack at least once, he becomes enveloped in a black and red aura, changing his attributes to become a Vanguard. The effect lasts until he uses Storm, Swell Sword is used, is Incapacitated or it runs out. ***'Storm, Swell, Sword' - During Aetherial Resonance, he also gains a second HP attack that starts with a dashing strike before trapping his opponent in a barrier, attacking them with Storm and Swell before finishing with an overhead plunging strike. This attack can be used indefinitely until it successfully lands on the first hit. This can also trap multiple opponents. Trivia *Unlike the other characters, Zenos has no alternate weapons or costumes as they are being developed by XIV's staff as part of the story for the Shadowbringers expansion. Category: Character